Combustion engines in handheld, portable work apparatuses are usually started by hand, for example, via a pull rope starter. When starting it is advantageous if the centrifugal force coupling does not close uncontrollably, so that the tool is separated from the driving crankshaft of the combustion engine during the starting process.
In addition, for example, due to defects in the mixture formation device, undesirable operating states of the combustion engine may occur, which may result in an excessive rotational speed of the combustion engine when starting.